Cartas de Amor
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: Dipper quiere entregarle una carta a Mabel con sus sentimientos en ella, ¿que le responderá Mabel?, ¿deberían perseguir sus sentimientos? One-Shot, Advertencia Pinecest DipperxMabel


**Notas del Autor:** Bueno… mi primer fanfic, jeje al fin lo logré, me centré en una historia y la hice, ahora tengo esta historia para darles a ustedes, tal vez no sea la maravilla como historia pero ahí la tienen, una historia de amor para el día de San Valentín 2015.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es Pinecest (MabelxDipper), así que si no te gusta no la leas, no quiero ganarme el odio de nadie, solo pienso que es una muy buena pareja.

Todos los Reviews son aceptados, a excepción de los comentarios de haters y comentarios destructivos, recomiénden lo que sea, pero sean amables, corrijan mis errores y mándenme un PM o un Review.

* * *

**Dipper POV**

Dipper entro al ático y se sentó en su cama, observando la carta que quería entregar, había vuelto a fallar. Había convencido a Mabel q fuera con él al bosque con la intención de lograr lo que se había propuesto… entregarle a Mabel una carta con sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero Mabel recordó que tenía que traer algo muy importante y le hizo volver. Mientras se adentraba en sus profundos pensamientos, Mabel entró a su cuarto.

-Hola Mabel- dijo Dipper, nervioso.

-Hola Dipper- respondió Mabel, sonriente y con un suéter con los colores del arcoíris.

-Eh… bueno Mabel… yo t-te… ¡TEN!- gritó Dipper, saliendo a toda prisa del ático, la carta de declaración ahora en las manos de Mabel.

Dipper salió de la cabaña y se dirigió a la torre de agua, tenía que pensar que había hecho, le había entregado por fin la carta a Mabel, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Mabel podría rechazarlo y el quedaría destrozado, amaba a Mabel más que a nada y a pesar de que la sociedad los rechazaría y los repudiaría, (siempre y cuando Mabel lo aceptara) él seguiría amándola incondicionalmente.

-Bueno- dijo Dipper –será mejor que espere aquí, si decide venir, entonces aquí la esperaré.

Dipper observó el cielo, aún faltaban minutos para el atardecer y aun así ya se podían ver las franjas de color naranja que tanto diferencian este hermoso fenómeno de la naturaleza. Comenzó a pensar los sucesos del día en el que se dio cuenta de que amaba a su hermana gemela.

Todo había comenzado con su novio "zombi" que resulto ser nada menos que un grupo de gnomos apiñados para formar una persona, al pasar ese día se dio cuenta de que se estaba comenzando a poner celoso, pero no lo tomo en cuenta hasta después de que vio a Mabel practicando su técnica para besar, ahí sintió un dolor enorme en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que amaba a su hermana… si la amaba con todo su corazón; ya se había dado cuenta de los vuelcos al estómago que sentía al ver a Mabel, muchos años antes de venir a la cabaña del misterio, pero aun así prefería no escuchar a las señales por temor de lo que los demás dirían, pero eso ya no le importaba.

Usaba a Wendy como excusa para esconder sus sentimientos, pero no podía hacerle eso a Wendy ni a sí mismo, entonces después de practicar lo que diría y después de darse valor a sí mismo, decidió darle una carta de confesión a Mabel esperando que sus sentimientos más sinceros llegasen al corazón de su gemela, mientras pensaba, escuchó ruido detrás suyo y vio a Mabel de pie a sus espaldas, jadeando y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

* * *

**Mabel POV**

Dipper había salido corriendo del ático después de entregarle una carta… podría ser… no, no tenía sentido, a Dipper le gustaba Wendy, es por eso que había decidido no decirle nada a Dipper de sus sentimientos y callar el dolor que sentía cada vez que su hermano hablaba con la pelirroja.

Sí, amaba a su hermano gemelo más de lo que amaba a sus padres… más de lo que amaba al tío Stan y más de lo que amaba a Pato, el dolor que ella sentía era terrible, le desgarraba el alma no poder hablar con su hermano de su amor, se confiaban casi cualquier cosa y ella quería saber si el tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella tenía.

Pero al final había aprendido a controlar el dolor, hablaba con normalidad con su hermano, las escasas veces que lo había abrazado había sentido un impulso eléctrico recorrer su columna vertebral con tanta intensidad que todavía después de tanto tiempo podía sentirlos, pero después de separarse sentía tanto dolor que le hacía querer entrar a Sueterlandia y no salir jamás.

Su amor por él había comenzado años atrás de su primer verano en Gravity Falls, tres para ser exactos, había estado llorando sola en su habitación, escondida bajo sus sábanas, los relámpagos golpeaban inmisericordes el suelo y los truenos acompañaban a los relámpagos como fieles compañeros de toda la vida, rezagados como siempre en una danza inconstante de luces y sonidos. Pero Mabel estaba aterrorizada, las tormentas le asustaban más que a nadie y uno de esos relámpagos cayó cerca de su casa con mucha fuerza, la luz desprendida por la energía del relámpago ilumino su cuarto, un segundo después llegó el trueno, haciendo estremecer la tierra y el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto, Mabel dio un grito muy fuerte, tanto que sintió como sus cuerdas vocales se lastimaban.

En ese momento Dipper entro corriendo a su cuarto y le preguntó, preocupado.

-Mabel, que ocurrió- como no recibió respuesta alguna decidió acercarse a su hermana, poso su mano donde tendría que estar la cabeza de su gemela y sintió como ella temblaba, levantó su sábana y se encontró con una mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Mabel -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Dipper.

-…

-Mabel…- Dipper tragó saliva nervioso -¿Quieres que duerma contigo hoy?- preguntó con mucho rubor en sus orejas y mejillas.

Mabel asintió y Dipper se metió lentamente en la cama de su hermana, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, el calor de su hermano limpiando todo rastro de miedo en ella, Dipper dudo unos instantes y le devolvió el abrazo, Mabel se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermano y dejó que le acariciara el cabello lentamente, comenzó a sentirse en paz y a la vez sentía una especie de calor en su corazón que la dejaba muy feliz. Empezó a dormirse y se dio cuenta de que amaba a su hermano, amaba todo de él y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitase.

Pensó en todo eso mientras se daba cuenta de que no había notado las miradas secretas que su hermano le dirigía y la manera dulce y tierna en la que le hablaba solo a ella, ni siquiera miraba a Wendy de la manera en la que lo hacía con ella.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir la carta que su hermano le había dejado y la leyó:

** Mabel:**

Si estás leyendo esto es porque tuve al fin el valor de darte esta carta, la verdad es que me gustas mucho Mabel… no, no es solo eso, te amo, más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo y si estás de acuerdo, entonces quisiera que fueras mi novia, en el caso que al darte esta carta haya salido corriendo (es lo más probable), ve a verme a la torre de agua.

** Dipper**

Mabel comenzó a sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo, recogió lo que había venido a buscar y salió corriendo hacia la torre de agua, llego allí en cuestión de segundos, jadeando, subió lo más rápido que pudo sosteniendo la carta de Dipper y su propia carta en su boca, vio a Dipper sentado observando el cielo, al subir completamente Dipper se volteó rápidamente y dijo:

-Mabel…

* * *

**Dipper y Mabel POV**

-Mabel…- Dipper se puso de pie rápidamente y examino a su hermana con la mirada.

-Dipper…- dijo Mabel, observándolo.

-E-esto, Mabel ¿qué es eso?- dijo Dipper señalando el papel que sostenía su hermana en su mano.

-B-bueno es… es… lo mismo que tú me diste- dijo Mabel, sintiendo sus nervios crecer al igual que el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Entonces lo leíste…- dijo Dipper, sonrojado.

-Sí, lo leí y creo que es hermoso Dipper- dijo Mabel, acercándose a su hermano gemelo.

-¿En Serio?- dijo Dipper, acercándose igualmente a su hermana.

-Sí, y quiero decirte que siento lo mismo Dipper- respondió Mabel, sintiéndose en paz como esa vez que había dormido con Dipper esa noche de tormenta, entregándole a Dipper su carta, este la abrió y comenzó a leerla:

** Dipper:**

Te amo, eres lo más importante de mi vida, no importan los problemas que nos sigan, aun así te amaré, incluso si nos llegan a separar, nos volveremos a encontrar, porque El Amor Siempre Encuentra Una Manera, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, vivir contigo y casarme algún día contigo en algún lugar que nos lo permita.

** Mabel**

-Entonces, ¿esto es lo que ibas a recoger cuando me dijiste que querías volver?- Dipper observó el atardecer por unos segundos -Creo que lo justo es decírtelo formalmente. Mabel… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- dijo Dipper de rodillas.

Mabel sintió su felicidad crecer enormemente y analizo los ojos de su hermano, en busca de algún rastro de inseguridad, al no ver ninguno, respondió lentamente desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Sí, Dipper quiero ser tu novia.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros, ambos se acercaron más, cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios lentamente, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando su primer beso. Mabel se aferró al cuello de su gemelo acercándolo y Dipper puso sus manos en su cintura, acercándola más.

Ambos vieron el atardecer en la torre de agua, abrazados en el suelo, a pesar de estar frio, no les importaba porque sus corazones estaban en paz, eufóricos y llenos de amor, su verdadero primer amor, las cartas de amor de ambos todavía en las manos de su respectivo destinatario, su tarea completada.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mi historia, gracias por leerla hasta aquí. Muchas gracias, de verdad, no sabía que escribiría algo en este gran foro.


End file.
